


one time too many

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [15]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: Jaebeom returns home to discuss what to do about Mark and Jackson, and he thinks to himself,we'll see what happens tomorrow.What happens isnotwhat he was aiming for.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	one time too many

Jaebeom flops down on his bed, hands fumbling with his belt buckle, desperate to pull the damn thing off and put some shorts on. He loved making his music, but some days he just wanted to curl up into his bedsheets and sleep the day away. He’s already stressing about their deadline with Joshua and Vernon’s project and now there’s the added mix of Mark and Jackson. 

Jaebeom has an inkling that he would be seeing Jackson a lot more than he bargained for. He doesn’t quite know how to feel about that. 

With more comfortable clothes finally on, he melts into his mattress and before he realizes, he drifts into slumber, the exhaustion of the week finally getting to him. 

-

He wakes to the sound of his ringtone and the doorbell. 

He spots Jinyoung’s name on the screen and scrambles to answer it. “Hello?”

“Hyung, are you alright?” He sounds concerned. Jaebeom must sound groggier than he thinks.

“Yeah,” he says, stifling a yawn. “I fell asleep. But I’m awake now.”

“Ah, is that so?” Jinyoung is amused. “Then come open the door, I’ve been here for a while.”

Jaebeom jolts, the statement sinking in and he frantically jumps out of bed to rush to the front door. He hadn’t thought Jinyoung would come over today. Clumsy fingers unlock the door and then he comes face to face with his boyfriend, hair wet and mussed up, a tired but sweet smile on his face. 

He ushers Jinyoung in, scolding him for not drying his hair off properly, hands already reaching for his bag to get his towel and dry Jinyoung’s hair himself. The younger man doesn’t protest, going pliant once Jaebeom drags his fingers across his scalp. They sit on the sofa for a while, nearly dozing off in each other’s warmth and gentle touches. Jaebeom litters small kisses along Jinyoung’s shoulder and he falls back contentedly against his chest. 

“Guess what happened today at work?” Jaebeom remembers.

“Oh, believe me, I know,” Jinyoung says and he can hear the exasperation in his voice. “Jackson called me right after he left and literally wouldn’t shut the fuck up. I think I spent half my time at the gym on the phone with him.” Jaebeom chuckles into his hair. “What was the guy’s name? Mark, right?”

“Yeah.” He wraps an arm around Jinyoung. “What did Jackson say?”

Jinyoung lets out a grunt. “You’re really going to make me repeat all that nonsense?” Jaebeom hums. “Well, the usual, I guess. _Jinyoung-ah, you won’t believe how beautiful he is! He’s exactly my type! Jinyoung-ah, what do I do? When I saw him, the heavens sang_ and all that bullshit.”

Jaebeom chortles. “Is it always this bad?”

Jinyoung stretches subtly, inching closer. “I guess, yeah. He’s just eager to connect with people and it blinds him sometimes. He’ll burn out of fuel eventually. I wouldn’t worry about it. Things will take its course.” He shifts around again.

Jaebeom’s eyes fall on the strip of bare skin exposed as Jinyoung’s shirt rucks up from his movement. His fingers find the dip near his hipbones and Jinyoung squirms a little. “It seemed like Mark was interested. He was pretty distracted after Jackson showed up.”

Jinyoung twists to face him. “Really?” He nods. “Don’t tell Jackson that, it’ll just get his hopes up if it isn’t true.” 

“Mark seems like the quiet type. He didn’t really talk much.”

“I don’t even think it matters whether Mark is quiet or not,” Jinyoung comments. “Jackson’s so extra that he intimidates extroverts too.”

Jaebeom lets out a breath. “I feel like Jackson’s going to be too much for him to handle, and I’ve only spent like a few hours with Jackson altogether.”

Jinyoung laughs at that, breath tickling Jaebeom’s neck. His grip around Jinyoung’s hips tighten. There’s something simmering under his skin, little bubbles of desire, but he chooses to ignore it. He’s made a vow with himself quite a while ago, that he wouldn’t even try to initiate anything until Jinyoung wanted him to. So he lets the feeling stay there, warm and content just holding him. 

It’s only when he hears Jinyoung’s stomach rumble that he remembers they haven’t eaten anything. He nudges at the younger man to get up and Jinyoung helps him cook. 

“You’re still worrying about Jackson, aren’t you?” Jaebeom asks, when he notices Jinyoung spacing out. He smiles sheepishly.

“I just don’t want him being reckless,” he says, expression softening. “He’s hurt himself a lot because of it.” He shrugs. “I don’t think I could stand to see a repeat of that.”

Jaebeom simply nods, now wondering whether he should encourage the two or stop them. He finally decides not to meddle and just let things happen.

-

“You’re really leaving early again? Just gonna let me deal with all this, huh?” 

Jaebeom is annoyed at Youngjae, because Youngjae is annoyed at him. He doesn’t know how that works. He should be feeling guilty, shouldn’t he? For leaving early and keeping work for Youngjae to finish? Logically, he can just explain the text he got from his brother-in-law, but Youngjae was so busy chatting up Jackson that he didn’t hear it, and Jaebeom’s too tired and worried to explain a second time why he needs to leave now.

“Listen, it’s not my fault I have family and an obligation to pick up my nephew!” he snarls, a little too unkindly. The room has fallen silent by now, none of the four guests dare to speak up, dare to get in the middle of this ego battle.

“Oh, _please_ ,” Youngjae scoffs, hurt flashing across his face for only a second, “everyone knows your boyfriend works there, okay? I get that you’re in your honeymoon phase and all, and I let it slide for this long, but we actually have deadlines, if you didn’t know, and I’m not going to pick up your mess once you skive off!”

It stings, it does, for several reasons: Jaebeom knows he hardly ever leaves without wrapping up what he’s doing, because he’s too proud to make mistakes; he’s guilty because he can’t deny that he has left one time too many and he never thought it hurt Youngjae so much; he knows that even if Jinyoung wasn’t a teacher at Sunrise, he would still pick Yugyeom up with no hesitation if his sister asked—especially right now. 

But a part of his brain tells him he can’t say all this, he shouldn’t have to. It tells him that Youngjae is his best friend and that he should know that Jaebeom has always put his family first. It frustrates him that he has to talk about this, so he doesn’t.

He turns away and shoves his laptop and his notebooks into his backpack, a sour look on his face. 

“Jaebeom—” Youngjae seems to have calmed down a little. “Jaebeom, can’t you call your boyfriend and tell him to watch Yugyeom a little longer? Then we can all leave—”

“As if you know when this is going to be done!” he mutters audibly. Which is true, because a lot of the time, when Jaebeom doesn’t have to pick Yugyeom up, they stay until seven, eight at night—Jaebeom’s pulled all-nighters at work more times than he can count. Working weekends is a norm for them. 

“Fine!” Youngjae snaps once Jaebeom slings his bag over his shoulder. “Go then. We haven’t been much of a duo anyway—” He yanks out the pen drive from his computer and flings it at him. He doesn’t bother catching it and it falls to the floor with a clack. “You’ve always wanted to go solo, haven’t you?”

Both anger and sorrow twist in his stomach, but anger wins. “Projecting, are we? If having to go pick up my nephew from school because my sister’s in the fucking hospital is being selfish, then I’d rather be selfish than your partner!”

Youngjae’s face falls. “Your sister? Jaebeom-ah, what happened—” But he’s already out the door, the words cutting off as he slams it shut. 

He can hardly breathe because he’s fuming, and he doesn’t realize his feet have carried him all the way down until he’s outside. The heat shocks him and stops him. Fury has masked his fear until now. 

_I’m on my way to the hospital,_ Jinwoon’s message read, _I got a call from Yerin’s workplace, they said she fainted, could you pick Gyeom up from school and take him home? I’ll call once I’m there._

His sister’s in the hospital, he processes. The words don’t come to mind, but terrible pictures start flashing before his eyes and he’s _afraid_. 

He hates feeling that way. 

It dawns on him that he’s still in front of the building, frozen. He draws in a shaky breath and takes a step forward when he’s roughly grabbed by the shoulders and turned around.

“Jaebeom-ah,” Youngjae breathes out, and his hands are already pulling him closer. Jaebeom gets his face shoved into his best friend’s shoulder and when he hears that trembling voice, he knows he’s been forgiven, that everything that happened ten minutes ago was a fever dream. 

“I’m sorry,” is the only thing Jaebeom can bring himself to say. 

Youngjae shakes his head. “Don’t be stupid.”

“We _are_ stupid,” Jaebeom counters. 

“I know you’re not slacking off to see your boyfriend. And I know you’re not vying for a solo spot, either.” Youngjae’s gaze falls to the ground. “I’m sorry for saying all that, too.” There’s a moment of quiet.

“She’s in the hospital,” Jaebeom whispers, terrified and Youngjae’s grip tightens. 

“She’s going to be fine. You hear me?” Youngjae’s pulling away and shaking him. “She’s going to be totally fine. Who’s with her?”

Jaebeom’s already expecting the worst. “Jinwoon hyung said he was on his way—"

“Call him,” Youngjae says firmly, pointing to his pocket where his phone is. “Call him and see.”

With reassuring eyes watching his every move, Jaebeom takes his phone out, pressing his brother-in-law’s contact with shaky fingers and waits. 

“Jaebeom-ah.” He’s never been more relieved at his hyung’s flippant tone. “I was just about to call you.”

“What happened?”

“She fainted at work. Low blood pressure and dehydration is what the doctor said. They’re giving her an IV right now. She’s fine, don’t worry.”

The smile that breaks out on his face has Youngjae clutching his chest, over his heart. “That’s a relief.”

“You’ll take Yugyeom home, won’t you? I’m not sure when she’ll be discharged, but we should be home before midnight.”

“Yeah, I’ll pick him up, hyung. Okay.”

And he hangs up. 

“She’s okay, right? I told you,” Youngjae says, pulling him back in for another hug. “Go take Yugyeom home. Drive safe, you hear?”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes. “I hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was truly a spur of the moment thing, i had no idea i was going to make jb and youngjae fight until they were, and im sorry but i felt like this was also something i wanted to explore, because before partners at work, they're best friends and i wanted to show that  
> this may not have been much jjp, and i can't say that the next one will be either but its going to be a mystery bit


End file.
